The Mortal Divergence
by DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: *WARNING-COHF SPOILERS!* kind of AU crossover, takes place with all the immortal characters from the books (and I mean all of them but Magnus, whether they lived or died in the books). This is a TMI/Divergent crossover. What happens when the future of the Mortal Instruments is the world of Divergent? Please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know what year Divergent takes place in, but if Clary is 24 this year (2015) then I'm going to say she had at least one kid by then. So it works out that her great-grandkid(s) would be born around 2100. So this is going to take place exactly 100 years from now, in 2115, when Clary and Jace's great-grandkids are about 15/16 (sorry if it's complicated, I was trying to make it as accurate as I could). Also, this takes place in New York City, not Chicago.**

Simon Lewis woke as the first rays of dawn filtered through the curtains, as he always did. He rolled over and looked at the clock. Exactly 5:00 A. M. He got up and dressed in his always-immaculate blue uniform. At promptly 5:30 A. M., he was walking through the doors of Erudite headquarters. He was sitting at his desk by 5:35, ready to start another long day. He had done this for years, almost 75 now; the same routine every morning, every afternoon, every night. And he was absolutely sick of it. But it had been his choice, and living like everyone else in Erudite was enormously preferable to living alone and always thinking about _her_ … he shook his head and got to work.

He had only chosen Erudite because he had no choice. He couldn't go to Dauntless, which was where most of the immortal Downworlders had ended up. It was the faction where most of them felt comfortable. Some even thought that the Dauntless traditions were inspired by the ways of the Shadowhunters.  
But even a faction founded on bravery wasn't completely comfortable. None of the other inhabitants of the city had any memories of before the factions. None of them knew about Shadowhunters and Downworlders. So they blended in, trying to stick together in their factions. But it wasn't always easy, because they never aged. Suspicions would arise when people realized that some members of their factions were not getting any older. Then they would have to hide, either in their factions or in the factionless sector, where the New York Institute still stood. After the factions were created, the new generations of Shadowhunters granted the Downworlders access to their home when people started paying too much attention to the vampires, the werewolves, the warlocks, and all of the other immortals. Peace had finally come between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. Even the vampires and werewolves had created a truce, though there was still some tension between the two races.

But Simon did not join the others of his kind. He couldn't go to the Institute or to Dauntless. Because he knew that if he did, if he walked into either of them, he would expect to see Clary and Isabelle sparring in the training room; one short with fiery red hair, and one half a foot taller and with jet black hair, yet they were a perfect match when they were fighting. And Jace and Alec, who he hadn't liked very much, he would still be glad to see them and watch them practice together as _parabatai_. Instead, he would walk in and see strangers, the ghosts of their ancestors. Clary and Jace's children, grandchildren, maybe even great-grandchildren by now.

He would never again see the sparkling green eyes and frizzy scarlet curls of his lifelong best friend, or the chocolate brown eyes and long dark locks of the love of his life. Because Clary and Isabelle were dead, gone, and so were too many others- his mother and Rebecca, Jocelyn, Jace, Alec, Eric, even Magnus, who had found a way to give up immortality to live and age with his beloved. Izzy was gone, everyone he knew and loved was gone, and they were never coming back.

Maia Roberts, on the other hand, woke up at approximately 8:42, having stayed up late the night before. She would have slept in later, but she had work to do. She stretched and wrapped her long, tan arms around Jordan, who was still out cold.  
"Wakey wakey, my little wolf. We have a long day today" she whispered in his ear. She heard him groan, but he smiled lightly as he awoke.  
"Sorry, honey, I was tired last night. I don't know about you, but I need a little more than eight hours of sleep at night.

"I know, Jordan, I have for almost a century now, as you well know" she replied indignantly. She felt the vibrations as he silently chuckled against her body. "If you want, we can just go right to sleep tonight…" she said slyly. He flipped over so he was facing her.

"You know that's not what I mean." But he could see the ghost of a smile on her perfect lips and the twinkle in her eyes. He kissed her lightly, then got up out of bed. Maia admired his body as he stretched and went to get his clothes. After Maia got up and they took a shower, they got dressed: Maia in her favorite long skirt (with leggings underneath it of course, even after 100 years that habit would never change) and a light cotton blouse, him in his worn out brown cotton shorts and a tan t-shirt. They slipped into their shoes and headed out to work in the fields for the day.

After the war against Sebastian and his army, things had settled down for a while. Jordan had narrowly escaped death after Sebastian had snuck up on them at the ruined Praetor Lupus headquarters. One werewolf had managed to escape the fire and survive, and he helped Maia after seeing that her partner was an ally, and most likely the only other member of the Praetor left.

After that, Maia had decided that even though she had not fully forgiven him at the time, she realized that she still loved him after his near-death encounter. So they had dated, and eventually Jordan proposed, which Maia happily accepted, and they got married soon after Maia discovered that she was pregnant. Months later, Maia gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They had originally thought that they were too young to have children, but being werewolves had caused them to realize that even though it was still early in their relationship, they would have plenty of time to mature. Of course, Maia had to give birth outside of the hospital, to prevent people from knowing that she had given birth at age 16, even though she should have been 25. They had lived a happy life and had many children.

But then there was another war. A long, bloody war that resulted in the creation of the faction systems. Nobody remembered what was outside the fence. Except for the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. They knew they weren't alone, and desperately wanted to break out of their prison.

Today is the day. The day when the brother she has known her whole life will leave forever. She knows that she is being selfish, but she doesn't care. She had always known that he would be happier if he left, but she still wants him to stay. Today is the day that Valentina Herondale's brother Jonathan will leave Abnegation.

"It's all right, Val" he'd said yesterday, after the aptitude test. "You'll be fine. Maybe you could even come with me next year." That was the problem. If he was transferring to Amity, to Candor even, she'd follow him in a heartbeat. But he was going to Dauntless. She didn't doubt his abilities, since he had always known that he would transfer there. But she couldn't go there. She'd be dead in an instant. She'd disappoint her family. But she didn't want to stay in Abnegation either…Her thoughts were interrupted when John came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ready to go, Val?", He said softly. She almost laughed-what did he think? She was currently cocooned in her soft grey quilt with her eyes shut. She had been that way for almost an hour, refusing to move a muscle as she lay thinking about what life would be like without Jonathan Herondale.

He was the big brother who had never shut her out, who protected her and stood by her side whenever she was threatened at school. He helped with her homework when things got complicated, and always made sure to listen to everything she had to say. And now he was leaving and she would never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2- Anndddd I'm back again!

Chapter 2

 **So I realized I never actually finished and posted this (pretty long) chapter, so hope nobody waited for it! Oops.**

 **Ok, so I wasn't sure if the multiple-characters-per-chapter thingie was gonna work out, so all future chapters (besides this one) are going to have only one character or group of characters. Unless they meet, then it will have all of them.**

 **I thought I was done with introductions, but I decided to add a Divergent character into the mix. However, I didn't want to pick a major character, and I finally decided on one. There might be another one later but only one right now. Also this character won't be the exact copy of the canon, so she will have her own, different story. So if this is boring I promise there will be actual story soon!**

She looked in the mirror, watching her reflection. Her skin was tan, her face was smooth, her eyes were bright. She looked ready.

But she wasn't.

She would never be ready, and she would never lie to herself about that.

Christina Kennedy was definitely _not_ ready for her Choosing Ceremony.

Her mother called to her. It was time to go.

* * *

In the Hub, Valentina Herondale watched in sickening fascination as the teenagers chose their factions. She didn't want to look, for fear of spotting her brother, and yet she could not look away. She watched blood spill over fire, water, glass, stones, earth. She watched as, for the first and last time, colors mixed-blues and reds and yellows and blacks and whites, all mashed up together.

She watches more and more people abandon their families, or choose to stay with them. Valentina noticed that many of the ones who stayed were subdued, staying quiet and slowly rejoining their faction. She couldn't help but wonder if they really wanted to stay.

Finally it was John's turn. Despite herself, her eyes stayed glued to the gray figure as he confidently approached the bowls. She knew what he would pick, but she still winced as she heard his blood sizzle on the hot coals.

 _That's it. He's gone._ The thought filled Valentina with dread.

* * *

Christina took a breath. Ready or not, this was it. She took one hesitant step forward. Her feet carried her the rest of the way to the table. _This is it_.

Her heart beat in her chest as she took the knife. _Ew, did they sanitize this thing? Everyone uses the same one...ugh, Christina, focus. The factions. Choosing Ceremony. Choose. Now._

She sucked in a breath as the knife drew blood, steeling herself. _It's not like I haven't done it before…but that was a long time ago, it's not happening again…_

Her hand extended over the table, a small amount of blood cupped in her palm. She thought she could almost hear the drop of blood dripping off of her finger and dropping into the bowl. A cheer went up as the factions acknowledged her choice.

There. She'd done it. She had chosen a faction.

She was brave.

She was Dauntless.

* * *

Jonathan Herondale was Dauntless. He had finally been given the chance to restore his family's name. Now all he had to do was pass initiation.

Instinctively, his thoughts turned to Val, and he turned to look-but it was too late. Too many people blocked his view of the faction; there was no way that he could find the short redhead. He sighed and sat down with his new faction. _Faction before blood. Dauntless before Val._

"Hi!" Jon spun around. A dark-skinned girl was staring at him. She waved. "I'm Christina." He looked down at her clothes and groaned internally. _Great. A Candor is the first person that wants to talk to me._

He nodded to her, to be polite. "Jonathan Herondale." Christina frowned. "That's a weird last name." He shrugged. "It, uh, it's been in the family for a long time." The girl was already losing concentration; her leg started bouncing of its own accord, and she looked around the Hub excitedly.

"Hey, uh, you ok? You look nervous or something." Her head turned to face him again. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry. I have severe ADHD and I didn't have time to take my meds today." Jonathan's eyes widened. _Oh god. An ADHD Candor. Could this get any worse?_

"So you're from Abnegation, huh? I've never been there, obviously, but I bet it's boring as hell. Is it? I heard you can't even look in the mirror. How do girls do their makeup?!" Christina shook her head. "Do they even _have_ makeup?"

"I don't know. My only sibling is a girl, but she's younger than me." She frowned. "So? Doesn't she still have makeup?" Jon shook his head. "No, she never put anything like that on her face; not just because it was against the rules-which it probably is- but because she, well, didn't need it, I guess." He looked away as Valentina's face pops into his mind, forcing it away. _Faction before blood. Shadowhunters before sisters._

( **Um, rereading now and there's a weird switch to first person now so oops)**

"Hey, look! We're leaving!" Christina shrieks excitedly and yanks me up with her. I stumble forward into a run, feeling her hand still holding onto my arm tightly. We run down the stairs without tripping, and soon we are out the door and running for the train platform. I've been watching the Dauntless for years, and sneaking out to practice at the Institute; this should be no problem for me. Not to mention the rigorous workout schedule I've had for the last two years.

We line up along the platform, and I feel the familiar buzz of adrenaline come over me. Beside me, Christina is gearing up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Then we run. I go to jump into the second car, but other guys push me back and I am forced to wait. Finally, Christina jumps up, pulling me with her.

"I didn't need your help." I snap when we are in the car. She shrugs. "Sorry."

I sigh, rolling my shoulders to loosen up. "It's fine I guess. But I could've done it myself, no problem."

I didn't mean to sound like a brag; honestly I've always refrained from saying anything like that because of Abnegation policies. But she doesn't seem to mind, already turning to introduce herself to other people in the car. I turn and look out the open door, and suck in a breath at the sight.

The entire city lies before my eyes, all of the new, modern structures gleaming in the afternoon sun. The old, crumbling buildings are interspersed around them, the cement and steel cracked and rusted.

Suddenly, one near a cluster of dilapidated-looking apartment buildings and houses catches my eye. It looks like what is left of an old church, a place where the people before my time used to go and pray to the statues. I'm suddenly reminded of the words of my old teacher, back in Abnegation. _Religion was a difficult topic back then. Whole wars were fought because almost every group of people believed something different. Now_ , she had said, _religion doesn't exist. We know now that there is no heavenly being guiding us. There is no afterlife up in the stars. There is just us, just Chicago._

I'd always felt odd about what she said that day. It was probably the first time I'd ever _actually_ paid attention in class.

I'd failed the test, too.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and freeze. A shiver runs down my spine as the train moves past the building I'd spotted.

Nobody else seemed to notice as I stared at the towering spire of a tall church, dominating and _definitely_ not in ruins any more.

 **Dun dun DUNNNN. Cliffhanger (sorrynotsorry) muahahah!**

I definitely apologize for taking so long, I promise I won't leave it again! Obviously school is my #1 priority right now but I'll get to this whenever I can!

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!

 _ **~Divergent. Lunar. Shadowhunter.**_


End file.
